


Strawberries

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Eating, F/M, Strawberries, elf festivals, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprising Bog with a strawberry festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Marianne was having a very hard time not giggling. Her cheeks were rosy and her constant smile threatened to make her cheeks sore. She just knew Bog was going to love this surprise! She was just so happy to be able to do this for him, so excited to share this with Bog. She loved him so much! 

It had taken a lot of work to keep the festival quiet so Bog would not find out. He spent more time in the fairy kingdom now that they were engaged, but he still did not know about all the elf/fairy festivals or celebrations. But somehow with Dawn and Sunny's help, they had done it. Now she had Bog blindfolded, holding his free hand as she walked him forward. He held his staff in his other hand, using it to keep from bumping into anything as they slowly walked. She had had to blind-fold him a little ways off or he would have seen the festival being brought together, so they had already walked some distance to get here. 

When Marianne finally stopped, Bog was frowning. He tilted his head listening. He could hear the sound of music and laughter. Marianne pressed her lips together, suppressing her laugh. She thought he was so adorable! 

Part of him was a bit nervous, a party? Oh, spirits! He was not any good at parties! But then he smelled it, the sweet, delicious smell of his favorite treat...strawberries. Marianne grinned as she watched the slow transformation of Bog's face, from nervous and quizzical to the slow raising of his nose, sniffing the air, a smile slowly spreading across his wonderfully sharp face. Bog's voice took on a dreamy awed quality. “Strawberries?” 

Marianne giggled as she reached up to yank his blindfold away. Bog stood in the middle of the elf fairgrounds, where all around them, everything was decorated in red strawberries. The new summer sun was shining down on the annual elf strawberry festival, elves, fairies and for the first time, goblins were milling around sharing and enjoying in the first strawberries of the year. 

Bog's mouth dropped open; he looked exactly like a little boy with his eyes wide, gazing round in wonder. 

He looked at Marianne. “What is going on? What is this?” 

Marianne giggled lacing her fingers through his longer ones. “The Elves have this every year, a celebration of the ripening of the strawberries. It is always seen as the first color of summer. I thought you might like it!” 

“Oh! Marianne this is amazing!! I never knew!!” His blue eyes were so sweet and held a touch of innocent pleasure. 

“Come on!” She pulled his hand so that she could take him around to see everything. 

They ate strawberry shortcake first, one of her personal favorites. Watching the goblin she loved enjoy something with such genuine pleasure made her heart do all sorts of flippy flops that it would be embarrassing if anyone knew, but really, she didn't care. He was so cute!! Marianne reached out at one point, running her forefinger in the cream of her cake to brush it against Bog's lips. He grinned at her as he licked it off, his eyes twinkled as he gazed at her. She cut a bite of her cake off feeding it to him, grinning like a schoolgirl as she watched his eyes and face dance with pure joy. They tried strawberry bread, strawberry cheesecake and strawberry ice cream until Marianne thought she could not eat another strawberry. Bog didn't seem to have the same issue, which made her laugh. His look of pure amazement at all the different ways strawberries could be used was like he had found his personal nirvana. 

Marianne even made him ride the Ferris-wheel, which was funny because of his long legs having to be folded up, his knees almost in his face, his staff having to be left below. She also made him dance with her. The two of them laughed as Bog held her hand and spun her around, her wings flaring out catching the light from the sun, sparkling and enchanting. He pulled her in, wrapping his arm and staff around her back, holding her up against his chest. They simply stared at each other, all else forgotten as she lost herself in that blue gaze of his. As for Bog, nothing, no matter how many strawberries existed in the world, was as wonderful as the fairy in his arms. 

Marianne didn't think she had ever seen Bog smile as much as he did today except when they were alone. Her heart swelled, happy that she had been able to surprise him. They ended up that evening, exhausted, sitting under a large fern hidden away with a bottle of elven strawberry wine. They were both drinking from the bottle, slightly drunk. Bog had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as Marianne leaned against him. “One of my best days ever,” Bog whispered kissing her hair. 

Marianne giggled with the wine. “One? What's another one?” 

Bog leaned back holding her tightly, closing his eyes. “The day an elf stole a love potion.” 

Marianne giggled more, snuggling close. “That's one of my best days ever too.”


End file.
